Death & Love
by MayaCrovernes
Summary: "Seulement, une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout préparé l'a subitement frappé de plein fouet." Drabble/OS sur Tate et son évolution, surtout auprès de Violet


Bonsoir tout le monde.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini la première saison d'American Horror Story. Pour tout vous dire, ça m'a assez secoué, spécialement ce qui arrive à mes chouchous, aka Tate & Violet. Alors forcément, ça m'a inspiré. Forcément, j'ai écris.

Voici donc un Drabble/OS sur Tate et son évolution, surtout auprès de Violet.

Enjoy. Maya :)

* * *

_**American Horror Story, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

Tate était quelqu'un de mauvais. Le Mal même.

Il avait passé son enfance à rêver de meurtres sordides, d'un monde qui ne serait qu'enfer et ténèbres, d'une vie qui au final ne serait que mort. C'était un enfant perturbé, un vrai visage d'ange pour une personnalité démoniaque.

Et entrer dans l'adolescence n'avait fait que renforcer ce côté en lui. Il avait tué. Des innocents, des jeunes gens qui n'avaient rien fait de mal. Tate était entré dans la pièce, son arme à la main, et les avait juste tué. Un par un. Juste pour se sentir vivre un peu, se sentir vivre alors qu'il donnait la mort. Car c'était pour lui sa façon de s'exprimer.

Même au moment de sa propre fin, il avait toujours ce côté en lui, ce sourire qui disait 'Allez-y, tuez-moi, je n'attends que ça. Je n'attends que la mort.' Enfin, derrière cette mort, il avait trouvé une autre forme de vie.

Alors il l'avait vécu, cette autre vie, d'une autre façon, la seule qu'il connaisse.

Il l'avait vécu par la mort.

Il avait aidé cette jeune femme, si belle, celle qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, celle qu'il aurait voulu comme mère. Une mère, voilà justement ce qu'elle voulait être, et il s'était promis qu'il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Nora ait son bonheur, son enfant. Pour se sentir utile, pour se sentir vivant. Il l'avait aidé, à sa façon.

Il avait été cherché ce couple de gays qui souhaitaient avoir un enfant, l'élever. Il avait prévu de leur enlever ce petit être, mais tout s'est compliqué lorsqu'ils sont revenus sur leurs paroles et ont décidés d'abandonner et de se séparer. Là il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les tuer, dans cette combinaison qui reflétait toute la noirceur de son esprit, cette combinaison en latex désagréable comme il l'était.

Puis il y avait eu les Harmon. Charmante petite famille, totalement désunie. Il avait suivi une thérapie avec le père, juste une excuse pour s'immiscer dans cette vie. Pour mieux violer la femme, toujours avec cette même combinaison, afin d'obtenir l'enfant désiré.

Seulement, une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout préparé l'a subitement frappé de plein fouet.

L'amour.

Cette toute petite chose, ce sentiment qu'il ne considérait que comme insignifiant, était en train de le ronger un peu plus chaque jour.

Parce que voilà, il y avait la fille de la famille. Violet Harmon. Une des seules qui comprenait réellement Tate, qui lui ressemblait un peu aussi. Une jeune fille torturée, malmenée par la vie et surtout par ses parents. C'est elle qu'il voulait aider maintenant, à côté d'elle qu'il voulait rester. Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit.

Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, il était là. Même quand elle ne le voyait pas, il était toujours auprès d'elle.

Quand elle tenta de se suicider, il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui éviter son quotidien, pour qu'elle, elle échappe à cette maudite maison. Parce qu'il l'aimait, de tout son être. C'était une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, à .. Dompter. Et il aurait tout fait pour elle.

Oh, comme il regrettait tout ses meurtres, comme il regrettait le viol de sa mère pour cette femme. Il avait juste envie de changer, pour passer l'éternité à côté de son amour maintenant mort.

Il avait changé.

Pour elle.

Seulement voilà, il avait fallu qu'elle découvre toute la vérité. Il savait bien qu'elle ne le pardonnerait jamais, qu'il allait le payer tout le reste de sa misérable vie d'immortel. Mais elle avait fait bien pire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé d'elle. Il pensait qu'elle allait l'ignorer un moment avant de revenir vers lui, lui répétant à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais elle l'avait chassé de sa vie, complètement. Elle l'avait laissé seul alors qu'ils auraient du passer l'éternité ensemble.

Il essaya de lui trouver quelqu'un d'autre, pour combler sa solitude, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle le voulait lui, et elle osait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait avant de lui dire au-revoir !

Elle l'avait changé, détruit, anéanti. Et pourtant, Tate attendrait, dans l'ombre, à ses côtés.

Il attendrait l'éternité.


End file.
